The Hearts Wind
by ClintBartonsGirl92
Summary: Severus always knew that there was something missing in his life. What it was he just couldn't put his finger on it. That wasn't until Lily comes by asking something big of him to do for her and he just couldn't say no to her. AU
1. Chapter 1

"We have to do this, Lily, to protect her. Though I don't like the man he's our best bet. Plus, with what we know… If you trust him then so do I. Just be sure that a glamour is put onto her so that she's not found out later in life."

"I know James; she's going to be fine. Now I need to go." The beautiful redhead says. He nods and snogs her gently then pulls the hood up of the midnight black cloak then kissing his baby girl's forehead as her brother upstairs started screaming.

They had wanted more children but after Harry had been born they were having trouble conceiving so they had done a blood adoption with the little girl who they had gotten just a few short months before. She was the same age as Harry. They had fallen in love with the little girl when they saw her so they adopted her right there using a blood adoption. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes but a spunky personality.

Later on, they had done a magical test to figure out who her real mother and father were. They had a shocking discovery when that happened, which had led to their current decision of who they were giving Christi up to now.

James watches as she heads out then Apparates out of Godric's Hallow and over to where the man who they hoped would raise their baby girl.

Arriving in her destination Lily briskly walks over to house and shifts the toddler on her hip to hold her better on her then she knocks shifting from foot to foot nervously until the door opens and she looks. "Severus," she greets the man, "James and I need your help." She says desperately.

"Come in here." She nods and walks inside. "What's the matter Lily?" he asks.

"We need you to take our little girl and raise her. We can't risk losing both of them. I mean I know we're in hiding but still. Both James and I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. Severus, please promise me that if something happens you'll raise her and not just go and dump her in some orphanage or anything. Please raise her like your own. Please Severus. Please." She begs him tussling the toddlers hair gently.

They had agreed not to tell Snape that Christi was really his daughter. They had found out that Christi's mother put her up for adoption because she didn't want her daughter to be ridiculed for being a Death Eater's daughter. The mother never told Snape, and James and Lily feared Snape wouldn't take her if he knew all of that.

"Lily…" Snape said weakly.

"Severus, please, if I was to trust my daughter with anyone it would be you. I'm s sorry our friendship was lost… Just… Please."

After a while Severus sighs and nods. "Alright. Is there anything specific that I need to know?" he asks as Lily transfers the sleeping toddler to him.

"She's a picky eater. I'll send a note with all of her stuff tomorrow through the Floo. Please don't tell her anything of her true lineage." _Even though you don't even know her true lineage…_ Lily thought guiltily.

Snape nods, "You can trust me."

"Also tomorrow I'll be talking to James about signing over our parental rights to her as we adopted her if I can get him to agree please adopt her and make her truly yours. Please Severus." The fiery red head begs with tears glistening in her emerald eyes as the moon light shone into the room through the window. He nods looking over at the sleeping toddler on his shoulder. She was clutching a stuffed lion close to her. "Thank you so much. I need to get going. Thank you again Severus. We are forever in your debt."

"No need Lils, this is my repayment for you protecting and being my one true friend all those years ago."

She smiles a watery smile and kisses her little girls forehead then Severus' cheek. "Take care of her."

Severus nods and watches as Lily walked away then Apparate away. "Well now it's just you and me now little one." He said heading upstairs to his childhood room as he pulled out his wand.

Reaching the room, he opens the door and transfigures the bed into a crib and made the room suitable for a baby. Then he puts up charms and wards that would let him know if something was wrong with the young girl in the middle of the night.

After ensuring she was sleeping soundly he sweeps out of the room and right into the master suite then calls for his house elf. "Mitzy."

The elf popped in and looked at him. "Master Snape called for Mitzy?"

"Yes, there's a young child in my old room. I need you to check in on her every few hours and make sure she's fine. If not alert me right away."

"Mitzy will do that. May Mitzy ask how long young guest will be staying?"

"Permanently."

The elf nods with her ears flopping as she did then popped back out. Severus sighs and lies back on his king size bed. A toddler? He was going to raise a toddler? What was he thinking? Oh yea, Lily had begged him and he couldn't say no to her, especially with everything that was going on and she must clearly have faith in him or she wouldn't have brought her daughter over to him.

He pulls the sheets back then climbs into bed and gets comfortable and lies there thinking on how he could protect her from Voldemort. He gets up again and quickly dresses then calls for Mitzy.

"Yes Master Snape?"

"Watch the young child I'm leaving for a little bit. I need to speak to Dumbledore."

"Mitzy do that. Should Mitzy get you if young child cries?"

"No, only if something is immediately wrong."

"Yes Master Snape."

He nods then leaves and goes to Hogwarts. He goes up to Dumbledore's office. "Albus." He said walking into the office.

"Severus, what's wrong?" the elder man asks from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Lily came to me tonight with her and James's daughter and asked me to take her and raise her since she and James can't lose both of their children… It doesn't make much sense to me. They both have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to them even though they're in hiding."

"What doesn't make sense?"

"Why they'd give me Christi and keep Harry."

"They obviously have their reasons." Dumbledore said knowingly. He knew about Christi's true parents as well, but wasn't going to reveal anything. "I'll be sure to keep checking in on them periodically. Are you going to raise young Christi?"

"Yes, I'll respect what Lily asked of me."

"Very good. You'll make a wonderful father and I'll be sure to put protection spells on you two."

Severus nods and sweeps out and back home. He gets home and checks on the young child. He walks into the room and leans over the crib watching her small chest rise and fall with every breath. He gently brushes some hair out of her face then pulls the blanket up and over her to keep her warm then he retreats to his room and gets changed for bed.

**ƛNext Morningƛ **

Severus wakes up to find the small girl standing there clutching the stuffed lion that she was brought in with rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Hello Small One." She waves sleepily. "Are you hungry?" he asks. She nods as Mitzy comes padding in and Christi's eyes go wide and she holds her arms up whimpering. Severus picks her up and holds her close wondering what scared her as she buried her face in his neck clutching the stuffed lion. He looks over and notices Mitzy.

_She's never seen a house elf before _he thinks.

"Yes, Mitzy?"

"Packages are here for you Master Snape; Mitzy has put them in Master Snape's study. A guest is also here for Master Snape, Mitzy showed him to the study as well."

"Thank you Mitzy." He said with a slight frown he looks over and sees that she had fallen back asleep on him with a tiny arm wrapped around his neck the other clutching the stuffed lion to her tiny chest.

She nods and walks out. Severus gets up and quickly pulls on a bathrobe then picks up the small child and heads out into the hallway then down to the study.

Soon, he hears the doorbell ring. He was expecting Lily or James to come by with things for Christi.

He opens the door and sees James Potter standing there with a few boxes and two envelopes in his hands.

"Potter."

"Sni—" he cut himself off before calling him Snivellus, "…Snape."

"Lily would have come but she was busy with Harry. We really do appreciate this Snape. If Lily trusts you I do to. These two boxes are her stuff and one of these letters came from the adoption agency where we adopted her. It can't be opened until the right time for it to be opened. We don't know when but apparently the letter does so the seal will turn purple when its ready to be opened. This one is telling you essentials, like her picky eating habits, sleep habits, and everything else you'll need to know about her." explains James.

He nods gently shifting the toddler to his other hip as he took the letters. James smirks.

"She tends to do that if you carry her. Just don't let her get too used to it and she's starting the terrible two early. Her favorite word is no and she's incredibly stubborn. If I had to compare her stubbornness I would compare her to you. No offense."

James bit his lip, afraid that he might have given away something. He didn't. Snape only nods taking note of everything to remember with her. He and James speak for a while longer before James leaves and he looks over at the little girl sound asleep on his shoulder.

He smiles softly then he levitates the boxes upstairs then he goes and lies the small girl down in the crib then he sets the boxes down and starts going through them and sees a bunch of pink and purple stuff in the boxes. He thinks for a moment then he waves his wand and walls change to a light pink color. He knew he was going to have to start slowly brightening up the place or even move but he would do whatever he had to do to make sure she grew up well.

He finishes up getting all of her stuff out and ensuring the room was set up for a baby he goes and fire calls Albus. He talks to the older wizard for nearly an hour before hearing him promise to find a suitable place for the two of them. He pulls back and shakes his head. The older wizard was going to be the death of him one day.

How was he going to do this?


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the path to Hogsmeade Magic Primary School, Severus walks his daughter holding her smaller hand in his.

"But daddy! I don't want to go! Draco is mean to me! I don't want to go!" she pouts.

"Well if he's mean, remind him that I am his godfather and I will get him for being mean."

She sighs and pouts nods. "Yes, daddy." They get there and he walks her inside and gets her settled in the classroom. He takes her backpack and traveling cloak then goes and outs it with the other children's in the class.

"Now I'll be back later sweetie." He says kneeling down so that he's eye level with the little girl. She sighs and nods, leaning against him. not wanting to go. "I'll be back at three sweetheart. I promise. Now have a good day."

She nods and hugs her father tightly then kisses his cheek. "Love you daddy."

"I love you too baby girl." He said hugging her then getting up from kneeling to head back to the castle.

Soon after Severus leaves Lucius Malfoy comes and drops his son off at school. The young boy runs over to where Christi was playing with her friends and he very sharply tugs her long light brown hair that was tightly French Braided down her back.

"Oww!" she cries rubbing her head as the young blonde boy laughs. "Your mean! I'm gonna tell my daddy and he'll tan your bum! He's your godfather after all!" she cries as their teacher Ms. Applebottom comes over.

"What's going on over here?" she asks.

"Draco pulled my hair!"

"Draco, why did you pull her hair?"

The blonde shrugs, "Because I felt like it."

"Well that was very mean. Draco go put your nose to the wall. Now. Seven minutes." She said as they put the children in time out for as long as their age so since Draco was seven, like Christi, he was there for seven minutes.

They all go on to start their lessons and then recess comes and Christi decides she's going to find her father in Hogwarts. She goes and walks the long path up to the school and she leans her head back looking at the massive castle. She gets to the castle and walks inside and the Fat Friar approaches her.

"Well hello young Miss. Snape, what are you doing here when you should be in school."

"Looking for my daddy." She sniffles.

"Well lets go and find him, yes?" She nods and follows him down into the dungeons. She watches as he floats into the potions classroom but he stops and looks at her. "Stay right here and I'll get your father."

She nods as he continues into the classroom. "Excuse me, Professor." The Fat Friar says.

"Yes?"

"Your daughter is right out the classroom. Poor girl looks to have been crying."

He nods and looks at his class. "Don't touch your potions until I return." He says walking out of the room.

"Daddy!" the young girl cries flinging herself at her father sobbing.

He immediately swoops her up into his arms and rubs her back. "What's the matter Small One?" he asks using her special nickname and not to mention she was small for her age.

"Draco. Pulled. Hair!" she says gasping in-between sobs.

"What sweetheart? I can't understand you."

She calms down enough to say, "Draco pulled my hair! It hurt daddy! He pulled it hard!"

"Alright sweetheart, let's get you back to school to let your teacher know you're here and then get you signed out of school and get you settled with Grandpa Albus okay?" he says.

She nods as she settles into his arms as her cries subside into hiccups and whimpers. She wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He walks back down over to the school with her in his arms.

When he gets back to the school her teacher approaches Severus. "Mr. Snape I am so sorry. I was breaking up a fight and she must have snuck off."

Severus just grunts and goes to get his daughters cloak and book bag then he signs her out and brings her back to the school. He heads up to the staircase to Dumbledore's office and stops at the eagle statue.

"Pumpkin Pastries." He says. The eagle starts turning and he steps onto the staircase as its moving. He walks into the office and Fawkes stretches out its wings and sings alerting Dumbledore to their arrival.

"Ah Severus! What brings you here?" he asks then spots the small girl he was carrying, "Ahh, bad day?" he asks.

"She snuck away from school to come here. My godson has been picking on her again. Can I leave her here with you Albus?"

"Of course, I have a meeting this afternoon after lunch so I'm sure that Minerva would watch her after that."

"Thank you Albus."

"Not a problem." Albus states as Severus sets his little girl down.

"Okay Small One I have to get back to class now but Grandpa Albus is going to watch you then Aunt Minnie until I'm done with my classes okay?" She nods and lets go of her father.

**§3pm§**

Severus walks into the Transfiguration classroom and finds Christi sitting on the floor giggling as Minerva in her Animagus form walks around her rubbing up against her purring. He leans against the doorframe watching her face light up as she laughs and giggles.

He knew she had it hard in school not having a mother but he was doing his best as a father. He knew that he should move on from Lily but he couldn't. She had been his first love and only one. He didn't trust easily and she was one that he knew he could always trust. He knew she deserved a mother but he just couldn't bear to bring someone into their lives and have the both of them ending up hurt. He could endure the being hurt in the end but if his daughter got hurt, he wouldn't tolerate it.

Snape went and got her and they said goodbye to Minerva, who was in her human form again.

"Goodbye, little Christi." Minerva said gently, smiling.

"Bye, aunt Minnie!" she said. Then Snape Apparated them out of there.

Arriving home, Severus puts Christi down and she runs up to her room which was now covered with Quidditch posters and players. She drops her school bag and changes out of school outfit and changes into a pair of jeans and t-shirt.

She runs back downstairs and sees Lucius and Draco there. She immediately runs and hides behind her father. She didn't want to face Draco or see him at all. She didn't want him to make her even angrier.

"Daddy, I need your help pulling my hair out of my braid." She says, looking up at him.

"Alright sweetheart, just give me a moment." He tells her. She nods then goes into the sitting room. She peeks out from the doorway to view the conversation between her father and Draco's.

Lucius looks at Severus. "It was in all good fun."

"I don't consider my daughter crying good fun. I call it bullying." Snape said shortly. He was already angry enough. Though Christi wasn't his biological daughter, she was definitely his daughter. He cared more about her than anything, and Draco picking on her didn't register well with him.

Lucius just chuckles and dismisses this. As they head into the kitchen, Snape hears the metronome ticking in the sitting room. He hears the piano start playing and hears Christi miss a few keys.

Christi had begged him to let her learn how to play the piano when she was younger, so he had gotten her lessons and a baby grand for the house. She was currently learning on how to play Old McDonald.

He hears a few incorrect keys again then Christi scream, "STOP IT DRACO! I HAVE TO PRACTICE!"

"No stupid!" he could hear Draco crackle.

Lucius and Severus rush in and find the two trying to hit and bite each other. Lucius snorts and walks over and lifts his son up. He holds the flaying little boy under his arm as Severus grabs his daughter.

"What is going on here?" demands Lucius.

"That little intolerable, disgusting, misery-inducing, creepy, irksome, infuriating, creep messed me up! He kept hitting the keys on the piano! He wouldn't stop and called me stupid!" she whines.

"I'm sorry Severus, I'll get him home and he'll be punished accordingly." Lucius said quickly. Severus nods while holding his squirming seven year old daughter as he watches Lucius leave with the small boy in his arms. Once he hears the crack of Apparition he lets her down.

"He's an annoying buttface." He hears her mutter and he gently slaps her on the back of the head. "Ouch! Daddy!" she whines rubbing her head.

"Be nice." He says then adds, "Get back to practicing. Let's hear you play without distractions."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to my wonderful beta Ronnie T.C. who has beta'd this story so far! go and give her props!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¥Hogwarts, <strong>**Dumbledore****'s Office¥**

Dumbledore was speaking. "So Rose, are you sure you can handle this? She's a little escape artist and you have to make sure she's entirely safe. There are people out there who would want to hurt her due to her father's past."

A woman nods, "I can handle it."

Dumbledore nods as Snape walks in childless. "Where's Christi?"

Snape didn't answer right away. He was busy looking from the elder bearded man sitting at the desk to the young woman sitting in the chair in front of the desk. She had black hair and kind black eyes, with ruby red lips and an athletic build.

Snape finally stopped staring at both fo them and answered, "She's currently with Hagrid. She seems to have taken a fondness to the unicorns that Kettleburn uses for the fourth years."

"Oh, a little adventurer."

"She's getting more so like that as she grows older. She's only two years away from Hogwarts now… At nine, she's killing me more than ever.""

"What a handful." chuckles Dumbledore then clears his throat, "Severus, I'd like to introduce you to somebody. This is Rose Kuran, she's going to be protecting Christi from now on and making sure she's safe. Not a lot of people are too happy that you got off from being sent to Azkaban."

Snape nodded, "Well I'm very glad that she's here to protect Christi. I don't want her getting hurt."

"Well she'll protect Christi until things are safe. She'll be a live-in nanny to Christi, being with her wherever she goes. When Christi comes to Hogwarts, Miss Kuran will become a Potions Assistant to you so that she can keep an eye on Christi and protect her still."

"Inside the castle walls is so safe though, Headmaster." Snape says, "Will Miss Kuran's assistance be needed when Christi's at Hogwarts save for the holidays?"

"But will Christi be inside the castle walls the entire time she's here?" Dumbledore conquered, "Knowing her, there's no chance of that. This is to keep her safe, away from your enemies, out of trouble and out of mischief."

Snape nodded and greeted Rose, "Hello Miss Kuran."

"Hello, Mister Snape." Rose said charmingly.

"I'll have you know, my daughter is very stubborn and will try to get you wrapped around her finger to get her way. She may seem sweet and precious but she is just the opposite. She's sneaky, cunning. She'll sneak off if you take your eyes off of her for longer than ten seconds."

"Well I'm well prepared for her." Rose said, "Anything else?"

"Well she's a picky eater and always has been. I'll make you a list of foods she likes, hates, tolerates. She also needs daily vitamins because she's so small, and underweight."

Rose nods in understanding. "I can keep her healthy."

"I'll take you to meet her. Her piano lesson should be ending now. She has piano five days a week from three until five thirty. I'll tell you about her regular schedule."

She nods as they Floo back to the house. When they get there Christi leaps off the piano bench and runs over to her father. "DADDY!" she squeals throwing her arms around him tightly.

"Hello Small One. This is Miss Rose. Say hello, Christi."

Still as shy as ever around strangers, she peaks up at her and says, "Hello Miss Rose."

"Hi sweetie." Rose says, smiling kindly.

Christi smiled slightly back and says, "Daddy can I go play now?"

"No, go do your homework." She sighs and nods. "Once she finishes her piano lesson she does her homework until six then dinner then she plays until eight thirty and then is in bed at nine."

"Okay."

"I'll make up her schedule for you and post it by the icebox."

"Okay." She said.

"That should be all for now. I'll add you into the wards and the Floo system to allow you in with me." He said.

"Dumbledore had suggested I live in with you."

"We'll see if we have enough room. As of right now, we're slightly cramped in space."

She nods as he brings her home quickly then pops back home.

"Mitzy!" Snape called for his House Elf. She appeared before him instantly. "Mitzy, is Christi upstairs?"

"Master Snape, young Mistress Christi is asleep. She fell asleep over her school books so Mitzy put her to bed."

He nods and heads up to the little girls room. He opens the door and smiles seeing her sound asleep clutching her old worn lion. He walks in and sits on the side of the bed and gently wakes her up.

"Daddy?" she mutters.

"It's me. I need to talk to you for a minute."

She nods and sits up climbing into her father's lap and lying her head on his shoulder. "What is it?"

"Rose was here for a reason. She's going to be protecting you from now on. I did a lot of bad things when I was younger and people are still mad about that and they're going to try and hurt me through you so it's the only way to protect you."

"I can take care of myself!" she pouts.

"She will protect you and that is the end of it Christina Marie." She shuts up right there knowing when he used her full name she was going to be in major trouble if she kept up her act. "Now go back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

She nods with a yawn and snuggles into her father's arms and goes right back to sleep. She was going to fight about this later though. She definitely wasn't going to adapt to something this quickly. She wasn't going to like this one bit, and she knew it…


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad I don't want to take the train! That nasty Draco Malfoy will be there! I don't want to be stuck on a train with him the entire time!"

"You can avoid him," Snape told her, "Christina, the train is big. There's more than one single seat."

"But he'll hunt me down! Dad, he will make sure to find me just to annoy me!"

"Christina, have more faith in people. Not all people are bad. I'm sure Draco has a little bit of good in him."

"It will be a good experience for you, not to mention it will give you a heads up on making friends," Rose puts in.

"Nobody asked you!" snaps Christi.

"Christi, don't you dare talk to Rose like that," Snape hisses warningly.

"I—"

"You will go and that is final, Christina Marie!" Snape barks. She just stomps up to her room and slams her door shut. "She's becoming more and more of a brat lately…" he mutters.

"She's nearly as teenager, Severus, that's expected."

**§September 1****st**

Sitting on the train, Christi thinks about what house she was going to be placed in. She was thinking that it was going to be between Slytherin and Ravenclaw. She was worried about on how she was going to be treated at school due to who her father was, since he taught there and she knew he wasn't well-liked around the school. While she visited the school often she would hear how people talked about her father.

She looks up as she hears voices of the older students coming along.

"I hope the old dungeon bat isn't a real bloody bastard this year because then I don't know what I'd do!" she hears and she frowns getting up and opening the door.

"That's my father you're talking about!" she snorts.

They just ignore her and keep walking. She growls and looks down the hall as she hears the trolley lady coming down the isle. When she looks over the other way, though, she sees Rose there and she rolls her eyes. Christi goes back into the compartment and waits for the trolley to come by.

The trolley lady comes and stops by her compartment. "Anything from the trolley…"

Rose cuts the woman off abruptly, "No she doesn't need anything from the trolley. She's fine. She had a late lunch."

"Okay," the woman says, moving along. Christi glares at Rose. She was beyond annoyed at this point by her caregiver.

"Stop butting into my life! Just stop! I don't need you! My dad doesn't need you! No one needs you, so you should just leave us alone!" she yells, not even realizing she was yelling.

"Hey! What's going on with you?" Rose asks, getting her back into the compartment.

"Nothing. Just go away, leave my dad and I the hell alone. We don't need you around and I most certainly don't want you around what's so ever." She snaps and she gets up and walks out of the compartment. She wanted to get as far away from Rose as she possibly could.

**£Hogwarts, Sorting Ceremony£**

"Snape, Christina," McGonagall calls out.

Christi strides up and takes a seat on the stool. She was hoping she got Ravenclaw so that she wouldn't be stuck with Draco in Slytherin.

McGonagall had just placed the hat on her head when it yelled out, "Slytherin!"

She inwardly groans and then heads over to the table. This was great, just great. Now for the next seven years, she'd be with Draco nearly constantly. In classes, in the Common Room, in free periods, at lunch—_all_ the time. This was the last thing she wanted. She knew he'd annoy her for the next however many years, until he decided to grow up—Merlin knows when that'd be. For all she knew, he would go their entire school years making her upset. At least until she did something about it.

She takes a seat and just stares at the plate as a few girls move down next to her and look at her.

A girl with dark brown hair was the first to speak, "Hey there! I'm Daphne Greengrass and this is, Pansy Parkinson, Tracey Davis, and Millicent Bulstrode. So you're Professor Snape's daughter?" she asks.

"Yea." She said looking at the girls. Pansy also had dark hair, and her face was that of a pug. Tracey Davis was slim and blonde, very pretty and intimidating. Millicent was somewhat on the bulky side, sort of burly and mannish.

"I hope we're all roommates! I mean you must be fantastic in potions am I right?" asks Tracey, smiling a good smile with pretty pink lips. Christi was already envious of her. Tracey looked like she could be a Muggle model.

"I'm good enough," Christi shrugged, not too self-confident in that. She was humble, but honestly she hadn't had much magical exposure. Occasionally she would sneak a book or two from her father, but that was the only way she was able to find out everything she knew now.

"But your dad…"

"Is a Potions Master? I know, but he refused to let me near anything that concerned magic until I started here," she said rolling her hazel eyes.

"That protective?" Millicent asks.

"Yes…" she said.

Dinner ends quickly and all the Prefects show the students to their dorms. They explain all the rules then they all head off to bed.

After a little while of not being able to sleep, Christi quickly and quietly climbs out of bed. She slips her slippers on and then she pulls on her jumper over her pajamas. After she grabs her wand, she heads out of the dorms, into the common room then out into hallway then starts heading over to her father's quarters, which weren't too far since they were in the dungeons as well.

"What are you doing out here?" comes Rose's quiet voice from behind her. Rose sounded strained and stressed, but Christi didn't take into account at the time that it was probably her own anger towards Rose that made the job she was meant to do so hard. She was only supposed to protect Christi, and Christi hated her. Christi just didn't realize at the time, so young, how selfish she was being.

"Going over to my dad's quarters," she sasses.

"Back to your room," Rose demanded.

"Absolutely not," she says and continues on her way.

Rose follows her in silence for a little while before she asks, "So why are you going to your father?"

"None of your business. Aren't you only supposed to be my bodyguard?" the preteen snaps, "I wish you'd just go away!"

She hated having Rose with her all the time. She was currently in one of the safest places in the wizarding world, but she still had her unnecessary bodyguard following her around. She just wanted to be a normal kid, but she couldn't have that with Rose following her around. She would have to talk to Pansy, Millicent, Tracey and Daphne about it the following day.

She gets to her father's quarters and gives the password, then goes in. She goes right over to her father's room and climbs into side and snuggles close to him, much like she would when she was younger and had trouble sleeping. She feels his arm wrap around her and holds her close to him. Christi then slowly drifts off to sleep with no worries in her mind, especially not the worries that concerned the dark haired woman who, at that moment, was sneaking off back to her own quarters, feelings of her own worth in this family coming into question in her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up, Christi sits up and sees her uniform laid over a chair in the corner of the room. She then realizes she still in her father's quarters. She gets up and then gets ready for classes. Once she was dressed, she headed up to the Great Hall and right over to her new friends. She smiles and takes a seat with them and they look at her.

"Where were you?" questions Tracey.

"I spent the night with my dad. I couldn't sleep since it's a new place and everything. It's going to take me a while to get used to it."

The other girls nod and they have a quick breakfast then head to class. They walk into potions and they see that Severus isn't present, but Rose is there.

"Seriously!" Christi mutters, angry.

"What's wrong, Christi?" Daphne asked.

"See the chick up there with my dad?" Christi pointed at Rose. The four other girls nod. "Yeah, well she's my 'bodyguard' because of something that happened in my dad's past. She's been with us ever since I was nine. She follows me everywhere. They don't trust me while I'm here."

"Why?"

"I like sneaking off." She says nonchalantly.

The four girls laugh and shake their heads at her. "You have both qualities of both a Slytherin and Gryffindor." Pansy laughs.

Christi laughs and rolls her eyes. "Parkinson you're crazy. I'm no Gryffindor." Christi laughs shaking her head as they all sat down taking out their quills, parchment and ink.

The door bangs open and Severus comes sweeping in with his long, black cloak billowing behind him adding onto his intimidation. When he walked in, Rose stood and spoke to his quietly for merely a fraction of a second, then she goes and sat very close to Christi. Christi looks over to her friends and makes a gagging expression, making them giggle under their breath.

Severus looks up and spots Harry in the class and says, "Ah, yes," he said softly, "Harry Potter. Our new… celebrity."

Everyone quickly turns and looks at Harry murmuring and talking in hushed tones about having The Boy Who Lived in their class.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," Severus began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Severus says as he sweeps around the room.

He looks over and sees Harry taking notes on what he was saying. "Mr. Potter!" he snaps. Harry looks up and he keeps his eyes level with Snape's. "What would I get if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" questions Snape.

A bushy haired girl immediately threw her hand up. Christi looked over and thought of her name from the previous evening.

Hermione Granger.

Christi watched as her father continued to ignore Hermione's twitching hand in the air trying to get his attention. "What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?" Hermione leaped up out of her seat, her hand stretching towards the dungeon ceiling.

"I don't know," said Harry quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try asking her?" A few people laughed; Harry caught sight of a boy named Seamus eye and Seamus winked. Christi watched as her father, however, was not pleased.

"Sit down," he snapped at Hermione. "For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite…" after a few beats, he snapped at all of them, "Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Everyone immediately got to work on taking notes and then adequately listened as Snape explained the potion they were to make. He wrote down the procedure step by step on the chalk board.

They all get to work on the potion and the class ends with some kid named Neville Longbottom adding the porcupine quills to the cauldron. He caused an explosion which made Rose grab Christi and pull her into Snape's office attached to the classroom.

After moment Snape comes and tells them its fine and Christi grumbles and grabs her stuff and storms out of the room. She was already sick of the special treatment. She wanted to be a normal student but that couldn't happen as her father was a professor, and to make it even worse she had a stupid bodyguard. She knew once she hit fourth year she would fight tooth and nail to make sure she got rid of Rose.

"Where the hell did you go?" cried Pansy as she had finally caught up with them.

"Rose grabbed me and dragged me into my dad's office! I can't even be a normal student! I'm getting all this special treatment all because of something that happened in my dad's past! Not to mention, I have no bloody idea on how it affects me if it's in his past!"

"Well it must be pretty bad if it's affecting you now."Tracey said logically.

"Maybe, who knows? I'm sick of it though. But I'm fearing my dad is starting to fancy her. I mean I want him to be happy but…." She trails off.

"You're scared of losing him." Daphne comments.

Christi nods and sighs. Without another word, Christi, Pansy, Millicent, Tracey and Daphne all head to Defense Against the Dark Arts in silence.


End file.
